


Once

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wakes up to the sound of fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Isis for beta.

Joe wakes up to the sound of fucking. It's about dawn, it looks like, and he doesn't remember passing out, but then he doesn't remember much of the night after that one son of a bitch started heckling between songs, shouting for them to play fucking Bon Jovi and Van Halen shit.

Joe props himself up on an elbow and chugs the cup of water they left out for him.

In the other bed, Billy and Mary are fucking like champions, like athletes. Both of them are whipcord-thin, and for a minute Joe's as mesmerized by the sight of their muscles moving under their skin as the sight of Mary moving up and down on Billy's cock. She folds herself in half to kiss Billy, and Joe watches his hands slide over her back, down over her ass and thighs, and back up again. When she sits back up, she sees Joe and smiles at him.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up," she says, just as Billy thrusts up hard into her. She moans, then laughs softly, and Billy joins in.

"Hey," Billy says.

"Hey," Joe answers. He gets up; trips over his boots, which they'd taken off him; strips off his coat, which they hadn't; and goes to the bathroom. He figures if they want privacy, they'll finish while he's in there, and if they don't, he'll get a free show when he goes back out. After his dick decides to let him take a leak, he stares at himself in the mirror. He looks like shit, hair standing up in all different directions, face pasty under the room's bright light. The shower backstage didn't have a head on it, and the flimsy plastic curtain was duct taped to the rail, which wasn't a rail at all but another water pipe. The water was fucking cold, too, but at least it got the worst of the sweat and spilled booze off.

Mary's the first one to stick around this long—it's been nearly a year now—and Joe still isn't sure how he feels about it. He likes her. It's cool to have someone willing to help out with the t-shirts and making sure everything on the rider actually shows up. But Billy's really into her. Last time Billy was that into anybody, it was Joe…and he's just not sure what he's fucking supposed to do with that.

There's a tap on the door and then Billy walks in. Joe's halfway through another cup of water as Billy moves by him and pisses into the toilet. Then he's standing behind him, pressing up against Joe's back. Billy's arms snake around him, one hand going straight for his cock and the other shoving up under his shirt. He feels calluses scraping against his chest, Billy's mouth on the back of his neck.

"Come to bed," Billy says, voice low in Joe's ear, and squeezes Joe's cock through his jeans. Joe closes his eyes and lets Billy wrap tighter around him. Feels so fucking good.

"Wash your dick," he mumbles.

Billy laughs and licks a stripe up his neck. "You gonna blow me?"

"Maybe," Joe says, teasing him back. "If you can get it up again."

"You gonna fuck Mary?" Billy sounds hopeful.

"Maybe," Mary says from the doorway at the same time Joe says, "Maybe," in Billy's arms.

Billy grins at her and she takes a step into the tiny bathroom. "Come on," she says, taking Joe's hand. "Billy, wash your dick."

Then Joe's standing between the beds helping her strip his clothes off. Her kisses are warm and taste like cigarettes, and it's not new, not this part of it. They've made out before. Usually high on something, and once outside a club, in the alley next to the van, Joe watched, smoking, while Billy fucked her from behind, and when Joe finally stubbed his smoke out on the brick and stepped in to kiss her, she and Billy both came.

She left right after—she had something the next morning—so Joe had taken Billy back to the place they were staying and fucked him through the floor. So fucking good.

And now, now Billy's back and pushing Joe down onto the bed. He has a hand on Mary's hip and he kisses her hard. "I wanna watch," he says, and his hand slides over her ass, pushing her gently toward Joe.

Joe pulls Mary to him and kisses her again. Then he rolls them both over so he's on top. He looks at the nightstand, where he'd seen a condom earlier, but Billy's got it. A jolt of something hot and complicated runs through Joe as he watches Billy rip the packet open and lean in. Billy's got his eyes fixed on Mary's as he bends down and kisses her on the belly below her navel, and then he turns his head and licks the tip of Joe's cock.

And fucking hell. They've never done this with her—with anyone else—there to see. She's seen them kiss and grope a little, sure, but when it comes time for fucking, Billy's fucking her and Joe's fucking whoever he picked up that night. Or his own fist. But Billy's got his hand around the base and is sucking Joe in, getting him even harder than he already was. Then Billy rolls the condom down on him and turns back to kiss Mary, and all Joe can do is bend forward and slide into her.

She's blazing hot inside and already making noise into Billy's mouth. "Joe!" she cries out, and wraps her legs around his waist. He leans in to kiss her again, and it feels like she's already coming. "Fuck, oh fuck that's good!" she's saying, and Billy's right fucking there, pressed up along their sides, so Joe's left hand is held tight between their bodies and his left calf is anchored between Billy's legs.

Billy's starting to get hard again, where his cock's rubbing half against Mary's hip and half against Joe's. He's kissing Mary again, and Joe kisses the side of Billy's neck because it's right there. Billy shivers against them and turns his head.

"Kiss him," Mary gasps when Joe hesitates. "Fuck, Joe, do it!" Her cunt's got him in a vise grip, she's really getting off on this, and Billy—Billy just licks his way in. There's the scrape of stubble and Billy's hand on his neck, changing the angle, and fuck, Mary's bucking under him, using her legs around his waist for leverage, and Billy's fucking the hell out of his mouth with his tongue and humping the crease where his and Mary's bodies meet.

Billy lets go of his face and says, "Suck me while you fuck her," and Joe doesn't even answer. He just hauls back on Mary's hips, moving them far enough down the bed for Billy to straddle her head.

Mary moans something that has a lot of "yes" and "fuck" and "Joe" and "Billy" in it, and she wraps her arms around Billy's thighs, holding him there. Mary shifts her hips and Joe kneels up, dragging Billy in for another kiss.

"So fucking hot," Joe mutters. He's half-kneeling between Mary's thighs—still fucking her, but slower now as he works out how to keep his balance. Billy's swaying a little, letting his balls slide back and forth over Mary's lips and tongue. His cock's red and leaking and Joe doesn't give a shit about balance anymore.

He leans forward, bracing a hand on Billy's hip as he wraps the other around the base of his cock and licks the head. Billy moans and Joe opens, sucking him in. It's hard to keep up the rhythm with Mary, they're all out of sync because fuck, she's coming again, from the feel of it. Then Billy's pulling Joe's hand off his dick, pushing his fingers through his hair, and saying, "Let me do it."

Joe feels Mary's fingers tracing the hand he has on Billy's thigh. It feels good. It makes it easier to let go with his other hand, to find Mary's other arm and grab hold.

Billy pushes in and slides out, finding the rhythm Joe and Mary had set before and lost. In and out. In and out, just to the back of his throat and most of the way out. His hands are soft in Joe's hair, and Joe stops worrying. He picks up the pace again with Mary. She's still holding on with her legs, but otherwise she's gone ragdoll limp. Joe can't see her face, just Billy's balls swinging and a little bit of her throat. When he looks up, though, he can see Billy staring down at him, watching himself fuck Joe's face, watching Joe let him.

Joe closes his eyes and sucks Billy in harder at the same time that he starts giving it to Mary harder, a little faster. He wants to come and he wants Billy's come in his mouth when it happens. Billy starts cursing above him and Mary starts groaning again and working her hips for him. Billy's hands tighten in his hair and his cock slides further in, moving into Joe's throat a little with each thrust. It feels weird, but he's pounding Mary now, and Billy fucking his face just feels right, good, perfect. And then he's there, at last, body shuddering, and Billy's spilling into his mouth, hand clenched tight in his hair as Joe swallows and swallows, coming so fucking hard.

He remembers pulling the condom off and throwing it somewhere as someone else snapped off the bedside lamp. Early morning sunlight was coming around the sides of the drapes. It was nice.

He remembers Mary getting up to go to the bathroom. She kissed him first and said, "He tastes like you," in a sex-drunk voice that made his balls twitch, even though there was no chance in hell of getting it up again.

He remembers Billy lying down half on top of him as soon as the bathroom door shut and kissing the hell out of him for a minute or so before falling asleep, his arms in a death grip around Joe. Joe slid closer.

He remembers Mary coming back, grabbing a pillow from the other bed and sliding in on his other side. She brushed a kiss against his cheek and curled up against him.

He remembers trying to hold the moment still, like a photograph, and burn it into his head: the three of them together, Billy wanting him as much as Joe wanted him back, Mary getting off on it. It wouldn't last, he knew. As soon as they woke up, things would be fucked up and awkward, and it would suck, even with Mary there to smooth things over. Billy would get weird and Joe would bitch, and then Joe would have to do a whole new batch of groupies and start a whole new round of fights to get shit back to normal again.

But for now he has this: a couple of hours' sleep before check-out time, with Billy holding on tight and Mary dozing off at his side.


End file.
